teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
H.A.T.E. (episode)
"H.A.T.E." is the sixty-second episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on December 4, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters *Mrs. Jones *H.A.T.E. survivalists **Skonk (Sean Schemmel) **Pewk (Eric Stuart) **Michael Murphy (Sean Schemmel) **Bubba **Chet **Spuds Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Donatello: Warning: the stunts you are about to witness are done by professional maniacs. Do not attempt this yourself. Do not stand up in an open vehicle traveling at speeds upwards of 90 miles per hour. If an eighteen-wheeler driven by a crazed wacko is trying to run you off the road, do not continue to agitate said crazed wacko! And, most importantly, do not attempt to disarm a thermo-nuclear device in the back of aforementioned eighteen-wheeler. . . that is, unless you want to kiss your shell goodbye! Plot Synopsis ---- Open at Casey’s Grandmother’s Farmhouse. Casey and April are having a private moment on the porch when they are interrupted by Leonardo and Splinter who are sparring. Out in the woods, Raph and Mike are practicing their archery skills (by shooting apples balanced atop Donatello's head) when a man with a gunshot wound collapses into a clearing. Before he loses consciousness, the fellow mumbles something about his group going too far and having a bomb. The Turtles hear shouts of pursuit and it's apparent that the wounded man is being hunted for trying to leave the gang. Three men armed with large guns and grenade launchers emerge from the woods searching for the man that they shot with the intent to kill him. The thugs split up while Mike and Raph lead them off of the injured man's trail - Don tends to the fellow's injury as best he can. Raph knocks one of the men out, but another fires a grenade that hits a tree that then falls on top of the ninja. Raph is helplessly pinned beneath the tree as the psycho approaches and takes aim. The gunman takes aim but is interrupted when Mikey beans him in the head with an apple. The man fires another grenade into the tree that Mike is sitting in, blowing it to bits. Mike escapes the blast and stalks the gunman, who draws a pair of nunchakus. Michelangelo is delighted with this outcome and shows off his own skills - the man passes out when faced with the Turtle's superior skills. Cut to the H.A.T.E. (Humans Against The Extraterrestrials) base where we see a group of men talking about their plan to blow up New York City with a nuclear bomb. The extremists plan to do this to destroy the alien presence that they think is based there. As they talk, the survivalists realize that their friends are missing and send out a search party. Elsewhere, Raph and Don load the injured man onto Mike's motorcycle sidecar and he takes off to drop the man at the hospital. Donatello and Raphael set off to find the base of their attackers. Back at the farmhouse, April and Casey are trying to take a romantic walk when a car nearly runs them over. April chases the vehicle in anger while Casey runs after her. It turns out that the driver is Casey’s mother, Ms. Jones. The woman is a stubborn and angry lady who doesn’t seem to like April and gives her orders to carry a load of apples into the barn. Leonardo and Splinter emerge from hiding and help O'Neil with the task. Inside the barn, Splinter tells April not to take Ms. Jones attitude personally because parents can be overprotective of their children - Leo replies, "Tell me about it." Back in the woods, Raph and Don follow some footprints when a group of the extremists burst out of the forest on ATVs loaded with weapons and attack. Donatello defeats two of the men on one of the ATVs. Raph is being hunted by a man armed with a crossbow - the thug fires at the ninja, who catches the bolt. The shocked archer scrambles to reload his weapon, but once he's reloaded and ready to take aim he discovers that his quarry has disappeared. Raph has climbed to a ledge beneath the man. The Turtle grabs his foe's ankles and pulls him over the edge of the cliff, noting that the long fall had to hurt. Ms. Jones comes out to the barn. April shows the woman that all of the apples have been moved and stacked neatly as ordered - but rather than being thanked for the effort, O'Neil is told that she was supposed to peel them. April grows more frustrated, but once again Splinter and Leo emerge from the shadows to help her with the task. Cut to the hospital, where we see a nurse and doctor administering care to the wounded man. Once the caregivers place the wounded dude on a stretcher, Mikey hops back on his bike and heads out. Back at the H.A.T.E. base, we see one of the ATVs returning to camp. The leader is happy to see the vehicle until he looks at it through his binoculars and discovers that it has no driver, has been rigged up with explosives and is leaving behind a trail of oil. Donatello lights the oil and the extremists run for cover as the ATV explodes in the middle of their camp. Don and Raph sneak into the barn and locate the truck carrying the nuke. As the ninjas inspect the bomb, the leader of the extremists arrives and holds a gun on our heroes. Don and Raph leap into action and knock the survivalist down, but the man grabs some mace from his pocket and sprays the Turtles. With the two turtles partially blinded, the crazed man gets away in the truck containing the nuke. Raph and Don jump into a nearby dune buggy and race after their foe. Back at the Jones farmhouse, Ms. Jones enters the barn to pick up the peeled apples. April once again shows that she has completed the task, but she is admonished for doing a bad job - she was only supposed to peel twelve apples for a pie, not the whole bushel. April grows more upset as Ms. Jones gathers up what she needs and then orders O'Neil to press the rest into cider so they won't spoil. Leo and Splinter help their frustrated friend yet again. Raph and Don catch up to the H.A.T.E. truck and begin to joust with it on the road. Mikey rides up from the other direction and is forced off the road. Raphael manages to steer the dune buggy up to the back of the tractor trailer and orders Donny to leap onto it and disarm the barn. Don has some apprehension, but he successfully jumps onto the back and enters the trailer to disable the bomb. Raph then races to the front of the truck and jumps onto the passenger side of the cab. The ninja then climbs inside and begins to wrestle the extremist for the wheel. The truck careens all over the road and the force of the sharp turns causes Don to cut the wrong wire on the bomb - arming it to explode in 20 seconds! Don yells at Raphael to bail out of the truck. Raph gets in a solid punch that knocks the man unconscious and he leaps out of the cab with him in tow, along with Donatello. Our heroes land in a ditch and take cover as the truck explodes (in a non-nuclear explosion). Raphael is surprised, as he expected to be vaporized, but Donatello holds up the plutonium core that he removed from the bomb and explains that only the detonator charge actually exploded. Mike rides up on his bike to retrieve his brothers. The Turtles leave the unconscious psycho tied up with the plutonium sitting on his chest waiting for the cops to arrive. Cut back to the farmhouse as Casey returns from the market. April is fed up with his mother and is preparing to wash the dishes. Ms. Jones comes into the kitchen and exclaims how much she likes April for passing all of her tests. The older woman hands April some cider and apple pie and tells her that Casey will do the dishes once she's had a word with him. Outside on the porch, Ms. Jones puts her arms on her son's shoulders as Leo and Splinter spy on them from the barn. Ms. Jones tells her son that he doesn't have to explain it now, but she really wants to hear the story about the big rat and giant turtle. Leo and Splinter are surprised by this revelation. Quotes Donatello: That's it, after twenty consecutive double bullseyes, I'm officially declaring this contest a tie. Michelangelo: Aw, but we haven't even gotten to the blindfold round yet. Donatello: Forget it, William Tell. We came here to pick apples. We have to bring back at least one still *Michelangelo and Raphael both shoot the apples perfectly* intact. Casey's mother: Really? I get to meet the mystery woman? I don't know how many months I've been hearing about your fiancee. April: Fiancee? May I have a word with you in private...dear? Donatello: Keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks like a bomb. Raphael(standing by a nuclear bomb): This fit the bill? Casey's mother: You don't have to tell me now, but someday, I'd like to know the story behind the rat and the giant turtle. 'Donnie: '''OK, now all I have to do is remove the plutonium core...at 90 miles an hour...WITH A MANIAC AT THE WHEEL! Trivia * H.A.T.E. stands for Humans Against The Extraterrestrials. * This episode is loosely based on ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 1 #12. * In the original comics H.A.T.E. is C.R.A.P. "Committee to Rebuild American Patriotism". * This is the 1st episode in which Casey Jones' mother makes an appearance. * In the original comics, Skonk, the leader of C.R.A.P., is African American, in the H.A.T.E. version, he is Caucasian. * Donatello's opening speech in the beginning is loosely based off the Warning Introduction from the movie Jackass. * When Michelangelo refers to himself as 'Turtle Knurtle' while riding his motorbike, he is alluding to the famous American daredevil 'Evel Knievel' External links *"H.A.T.E." at The Official TMNT Web Site *Review at The Agony Booth Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes